


Whipped At First Sight

by PiecedTogetherMemories



Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [2]
Category: NCT (Band), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin is whipped for Renjun, M/M, Renjun is getting there, Shadowhunter Jaemin, Warlock Renjun, adorableness, they cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecedTogetherMemories/pseuds/PiecedTogetherMemories
Summary: Renjun starts to question his feelings whilst complaining to his guardian.Jaemin can't help but gush about his crush to his own guardian -who is completely done with him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Shadowhunters, But Make It Very Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Whipped At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> We baackkk, we hope you like this :)))   
> we have also introduced each of their respective guardians, hope yall like themm  
> also pls forgive any editing mistakes even tho we went through them thoroughly, there could still be some > <  
> ~TheBreadWitch
> 
> We love an iconic duo and here be a few   
> ~ PiecedTogetherMemories

***Jaemin

“Hey…” Jaemin spoke into his phone, stretching out the ‘y’. 

“Jaemin? What the fuck do you want?” Was the reply he got from the head of his institute, Amber Glasswright. She was a well-known Shadowhunter; a badass woman that ran the Toronto Shadowhunter Institute; she was reliable, responsible, looks like she could kill you, and was also basically Jaemin’s mother at this point. 

“So, I’m at a grocery store, do you want anything?” Jaemin asked, trying not to get distracted by how adorable Renjun looked hopping up to grab something on a higher shelf once again. He failed miserably and stomped his foot out of frustration and Jaemin mentally cooed.

“You called me to ask me if I wanted something from the grocery store?” Amber asked through gritted teeth, every word coated in disbelief. 

“Yup.” Jaemin answered, ruffling Renjun’s hair before grabbing the chips packet Renjun had been trying to get. He ignored the Warlock’s glare as he gave him the packet, not forgetting to wink at the smaller creature. He smiled in satisfaction when Renjun’s cheeks turned pink from fluster, though it also meant he deepened his glare.

“I am in a meeting, Jaemin. An  _ important _ meeting.” Amber told him firmly. 

Jaemin turned his full attention back to the phone call, absentmindedly following Renjun out of the aisle. “Sounds boring. So, do you want anything?”

There was the sound of Amber’s sigh before the line went silent for a few seconds, then she spoke again. “Get sugar cookies.” 

“Okay! Have fun at your boring meeting. By the way, I found an adorable Warlock and I wanna keep him.” 

“Jaemin, no-” 

“Okay, bye! Love you, mom!” 

“I’m not your-” 

Jaemin turned the phone off immediately, knowing he’d be in trouble later. He turned his attention back to Renjun, who had led them to the cakes and cookies section. 

“You’re not keeping me.”

Jaemin pouted at his statement. “Oh, come on. The institute is safe,  _ and  _ I’m  _ your  _ problem now, remember? Your problem should be following you around.” 

Renjun blinked, his expression morphing into one of disbelief. “Jaemin.” 

_ I love the way he says my name _ . Jaemin thought giddily. 

“I have a home, and a guardian who can keep me safe. And I don’t want you following me around.” 

“But I am your problem. You saved me. Deal with it. And...I just wanna spend time with you.” Jaemin whined as he pouted again, doing his best to look like a sad puppy. 

Renjun huffed. “Fine, you big baby. I’ll give you my number-” 

Jaemin beamed instantly. 

“-As long as you promise not to follow me around, anywhere.” 

“Understood!” Jaemin exclaimed happily, startling the other. 

They parted at the front of the grocery store, albeit unwillingly on Jaemin’s part. 

Jaemin went back to the Institute with a wide smile on his face as his mind recalled everything about the Warlock he had met. He had happily greeted everyone that he passed by at the Institute as he headed towards his room, ignoring the odd looks he got. He was an open and friendly person, but no one had ever seen him  _ this  _ cheery. Especially after doing patrol. 

Falling onto his bed, Jaemin sighed in content and read over their messages again -and also stared at the contact photo he had managed to get of the Warlock -it did earn him a smack to the arm, but it barely hurt, so it was worth it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by banging on the door, followed by Amber shouting, “Jaemin Na, open the fucking door!” 

***Renjun

Renjun may not admit it but he could be a softie, and boy did that stupid Shadowhunter leave him internally soft and gooey by the end of the night. 

When he caught himself thinking back to his interactions with the Shadowhunter and started feeling blood rush to his cheeks, he scolded himself and tried to shut his brain up. Though he couldn’t really pinpoint why he was scolding himself; for trusting someone so quickly when he promised his guardian he wouldn’t? For trusting a Shadowhunter? For maybe, even just a bit, liking a Shadowhu-

_ OKaY! No! Lets stop that thought right there _ . Renjun literally froze in his tracks as the thought surfaced in his mind. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and continued to trudge down the sidewalk towards his home -that was only a minute away. He was distracted, thankfully, by his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

When he checked, he had a message from an unknown number, but as he read what it said, he knew exactly who it was. He cursed under his breath; the very person he was trying not to think about had texted him.

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ Your contact name is ‘My Warlock Babie<3’  _

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ You better name me something cute too > < _

Renjun blinked at the messages, ignoring the spike in his heartbeat. If he didn’t think about it,  _ it _ wouldn't be true.  _ ‘It’  _ being his feelings. 

He texted back a ‘sure’ before changing the contact name to ‘Overgrown Child’. That counted as cute, right? He honestly didn’t care. 

The next text he got was ‘Yay!!! What did you name me?’ which he pointedly ignored. He had reached home at that point and he had to unlock the door. 

The first floor of the house was dark, save for the kitchen; where his guardian, Anvi, sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book. 

Anvi Rajput was an old Warlock, though she looked no older than twenty. She was one of the Warlocks that preferred to be called a Witch, but she never said why. 

“Welcome home, Junnie.” Anvi looked up from her book to greet Renjun with a smile. 

Renjun smiled back in greeting as he shuffled into the kitchen and searched through the grocery bag full of snacks. “So...I met a Shadowhunter.” 

Anvi raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? Did they try to hurt you?” She asked calmly. She was good at hiding her emotions - _ sometimes _ . 

Renjun turned to her, leaning against the kitchen counter with a small tub of ice cream and spoon in hand. “No. I saved him from dying, I think he was dying, I’m not sure, and then he said that now that I saved him, he was my problem to take care of.” 

“I thought it’s supposed to be ‘you saved me so now I am indebted to you’.” Anvi said with furrowed eyebrows. 

Renjun nodded as he started to eat his half melted ice cream. “I know, that’s what I thought. But then he replied with ‘the higher powers wanted me dead now you get to find out why’,  _ and then _ he followed me to the grocery store, and he pestered me into telling him my warlock mark, and he winked at me, then he said he wanted to keep me? Like  _ what _ ? He was weird. And now we have each other’s numbers because he looked so stupidly sad when I said I didn’t want him to follow me around, I don’t even know why I gave him my number. I just didn’t feel good seeing him sad. Ugh, he’s so annoying!” He ranted on as Anvi listened patiently. He ate his ice cream aggressively after that.

Anvi took a deep breath, amusement shining in her eyes, and Renjun knew she was trying not to laugh, which just made him frown even more. “Firstly, Jun, you’re not supposed to go around telling anyone your warlock mark, you complete dumbass.” 

Renjun pouted, knowing he can’t talk back to Anvi. 

“Secondly, he was flirting with you, you oblivious dumbass.” She continued. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. And lastly, from what I can tell, you’re starting to like him too but don’t want to admit it, you  _ stubborn _ dumbass.” 

Renjun sighed, ignoring the insults. He hated how she knew him well despite knowing him for a short amount of time. 

“I’m not saying you should do anything about it, I mean you just met him. I’m just saying you should continue talking to him. This way, you’ll also make a friend, one that you don’t have to hide your Warlock self from.” Anvi added kindly. 

Renjun nodded at that. That did sound nice, not having to hide himself from a potential friend. Hiding his Warlock part of him was what he did everytime he went out, or went to school, but with Jaemin it could be different. 

“I thought you said Shadowhunters were dangerous, though.” 

Anvi shrugged. “To be fair, most are. Though the one you met sounds nice enough, and I do know some less harmful Shadowhunters. I don’t want to be a hypocrite since I know a few. I just told you they were dangerous so you would keep your guard up around them.” 

“Oh. That makes sense...I still find him annoying though. Him and his stupidly good looks and his stupidly pretty blue hair.” Renjun mumbled his confusing complaints as he continued to stab into his ice cream. 

“Blue hair, you say?” Anvi spoke, realization dawning on her face. “This new Shadowhunter friend of yours, does his name happen to be Jaemin Na?” 

Renjun looked at her in surprise. “How did you-” 

“He’s the son of my Shadowhunter friend, who also happens to be the Head of the Toronto Institute. I mean, he’s not actually her son -they have a relationship similar to us. But she’ll never willingly admit he’s her son.” Anvi explained, a look of fondness adorning her face. 

Renjun nodded again.  _ Small world, huh. _

“Oh! I know!” Anvi looked suddenly excited, and Renjun got a bad feeling. “I’ll call them over for dinner tomorrow! It’ll be like scheduling a playdate for you and Jaemin.” 

_ Oh, fuck me. _ Renjun thought.

***Jaemin

“You don’t understand, he was beautiful!” Jaemin exclaimed. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, resting his chin on his hand. Amber, decked out in full Shadowhunter gear, unlike Jaemin who was dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, stared at him unimpressed. She had been sitting on his bed for the last twenty minutes, listening to him drone on and on about the Warlock he had met. 

“Jaemin, I get it, you’re whipped.” She sighed. The only thing making this bearable was the box of sugar cookies Jaemin had bought. Otherwise she would have left the minute he had begun talking about the ‘love of his life.’ 

Jaemin knew Amber didn’t believe in things like ‘love at first sight’ and such, but that never stopped him from talking to her about topics related to it. He was also thankful that she was fond of him enough not to shut his ramblings down the way she did with people she wasn’t close to or didn’t like. 

“Are you going to do anything about your ‘crush’?” She asked, ignoring the buzzing of her phone. 

“Maybe. Aren’t you going to answer your phone?” 

Amber glanced at the device she had thrown on the bed, lighting up as it buzzed to show ‘Do Not Answer’ was calling. 

Jaemin saw the name as well. He pushed the thoughts of the Warlock to the side, just enough to pesture Amber, “Oh, it’s him? What does he want? Did something happen at the meeting? Did he say something? Did  _ you _ say something?” 

“I didn’t say anything, okay? He’s just…” She looked like she was struggling to think of something, trying hard to control her anger. 

“An asshole?” Jaemin supplied helpfully. He absolutely hated the guy Amber was talking about. Yeah, he could see there was a whole lot of sexual tension between the two and if he had never met the male he would probably want Amber and the guy to get together, but he had in fact met this Shadowhunter. And he did not like him, one bit. 

“Exactly!” Amber agreed. She glared at her phone as it lit up again. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes and reached out to put her phone on silent. “Are you gonna tell me what happened at the meeting?” He asked softly. 

Amber stared at him thoughtfully, contemplating. “Maybe later.” 

Jaemin nodded in understanding, he had known Amber for years; he knew she’d tell him when she was ready to let it all out. He plastered a wide smile on his face, “Okay then, since we aren’t gonna talk about that, I will happily go on about my sweet Renjun.” 

Amber could practically see the hearts in Jaemin’s eyes. That was until the name caught her attention. “Wait, did you say ‘Renjun’?” 

Jaemin looked at her curiously. “Yeah, why? Do you know him?” 

“Well, you remember Anvi?” She started carefully, she didn’t want to get Jaemin’s hopes up in case they weren’t talking about the same person. 

“Yeah, Warlock with long hair, always brings the best baked goods when she visits?” 

Amber chuckled at that. “Yeah, her. I’ve been keeping contact with her and she told me she recently took in a new Warlock by the name of Renjun.” 

Jaemin’s eyes widened at that. “He did mention he got to know he was a Warlock just recently!” He was clearly excited. “Can we go see them, please?” He begged. 

Amber rolled her eyes, just as her phone lit up again, but this time it was the person they were speaking of. She picked up just as she told Jaemin to shush. “Hey, Anvi.” She greeted. 

“Let’s schedule a playdate!” Was Anvi’s greeting.

**Author's Note:**

> how was itt~~   
> who's your fave guardian?? lol 
> 
> the next one is gonna be their 'playdate' i hope you guys looks forward to it :))  
> anywhos, stay safe and enjoyy your day/night!  
> ~TheBreadWitch and PiecedTogetherMemories


End file.
